The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling a radar oscillator for generating a linear frequency sweep by employing a phase-locked loop. The method and the apparatus are intended for use in the traffic field, preferably in a radar of the FM/CW type, and can, for example, be part of a car radar system.
In the application fields mentioned above, it is desirable to achieve extremely linear frequency sweeps within a broad bandwidth area. Inadequacies of the controlled oscillator must not damage the linear sweep.